Customers utilize backup storage systems to protect data on their computer systems from loss by copying the data of the computer system and storing it at a target storage system. A multi-tenant environment refers to a secure technology where a single target storage system is deployed to serve multiple customers (also referred to as source storage systems), each customer using the same target storage system for their protection storage requirements. Meanwhile, an asymmetric multi-tenant environment refers to a secure technology where a single target storage system, which is multi-tenanted and operated by a service provider, is deployed to serve multiple customers that are not owned by a service provider and not multi-tenanted, where each customer uses the target storage system for their protection storage requirements.
A target storage system, which supports multi-tenants, must satisfy replication resource management requirements. Here, the “replication resource management” refers to the requirements that each tenant must not consume all the replication resources that are shared with other tenants that are also associated with the target storage system. The replication resource management requirements apply to each tenant that requests to replicate data to the target storage system. For example, a customer (e.g., a source storage system, tenant, etc.) must not be able to consume all the resources, or a disproportionately high level of resources at the target storage system, and thereby deny the resources for the other customers associated with the target storage system, and thus result in a shortage of resources that sacrifices the throughput and performance for the other customers.
Therefore, the problems and challenges faced with regard to an asymmetric multi-tenancy environment where multiple customers are replicating data to a single target storage system are time-consuming and cumbersome from a replication resource management perspective as the number of customers and data replication requests increases. Conventional mechanisms are no longer sufficient to satisfy the replication resource utilization concerns of such environments, especially in an asymmetric multi-tenancy environment, and to ensure that replication resource limits are honored.